User talk:Asherinka
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loleil (Talk) 17:15, 8 January 2012 Reverting vandalism Thanks for clearing the spam; I didn't notice. :] If someone has vandalized a page multiple times, you can check the history and revert their edit by going to a previous revision rather than undoing several times. In the previous case, it'd be this one. You can then click on "Edit" and save the page. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 03:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thank you for your advice :) Asherinka (talk) 04:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) How? How did you even find out he left an edit to my page...haha XD Xelestial (talk) 14:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :Err here :) But I think I see no point in arguing with him. ::Ooh, you creeper :P Anyway, yeah, he believes what he believes about fangirls, and I stick to my original arguments that the audience being fangirls has nothing to do with Gaider's carefulness while speaking. P.S I am so glad you're rewriting the Anders article. I have added and edited from it before but I've never had the guts to actually tackle it. I feel like that article is all over the place and has too much info and poorly written sentences. It looks like a Frankenstein article. Xelestial (talk) 14:53, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I am not good at deleting things :) I prefer adding. So I would be grateful if somebody (like yourself) could actually read it and delete everything unnecessary. I've already asked D-day to help with this. Asherinka (talk) 15:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ::I try not to get in D-day's way when he's working as he's way more efficient than me >_> Butttt I will take a look at it and see if I can help out. Xelestial (talk) 15:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you in advance ) Asherinka (talk) 15:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Please check the Talk:Anders page. I left you some notes about your edits. Xelestial (talk) 20:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to come off as rude or angry, I was just trying to be clear about what I wasn't sure or didn't agree with, as well as quickly write everything down because I didn't have much time at that moment. It's hard on the Internet =/ Anyway, that's why I asked D-day to swing by because I am not sure what it should be. I didn't want to step on any toes, I think we all just want the articles to be the best they can be. Anyway, sorry if I came across wrong, you're doing your best and I was doing mine. Hopefully we can get a great product out of it. <3 Xelestial (talk) 05:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Abominations I noticed that you are doing a lot of work in editing the Anders page. I'm not certain if you have an interest in abominations in general, but I thought you might be interested to know that David Gaider provided some information in clarifying the difference between possessed individuals and abominations. I included a link in the Abomination Talk Page to Gaider's post, along with a copy of his actual comments. Lobsel Vith (talk) 16:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Oh thanks) I'm currently editing Elthina's page, but its curious, so thank you :) I'm interested in DA lore in general. Asherinka (talk) 16:10, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Re Darsmuid Circle Thanks, I really need to read that book^^ --ShardofTruth (talk) 00:08, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re Merrill Article My apologies. Yes, I guess it's the wording. But are you really sure about the reason why Merrill turns against Hawke is because '''ONLY the quest "Merrill, Friend or Foe?" was not completed? Others claim that it is not limited to just that mission. I've also written on D-Day's, so that she can see it too. Hope we can work around this misunderstanding! NicKeL BreaD Talk 15:04, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Understood then. Good work! NicKeL BreaD Talk 03:21, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hey Ash, I just noticed a tiny error on the page Category: Templars. The list is missing a person. Irminric, who is a side character in the Rescue the Queen and Landsmeet quests of Origins, is mentioned as a Templar. I thought it may be worthwhile to add his name to the list if at all possible. Thanks and Cheers. EzzyD (talk) 17:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Hey there! Just wanted to thank you for the link you provided regarding Mr Gaider's take on Heplar and Anders, it was very interesting and helpful! :) I don't blame Heplar for the DA2 plot, I was blaming her for Anders but you have opened my eyes and it sounds like Mr Gaider would've done the same thing anyway! I still mourn the loss of my favourite character, and feel especially nerdy for doing so. See you around the wiki! -Ccg08 (talk) 08:38, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :You are welcome) Asherinka (talk) 08:39, February 22, 2012 (UTC) My "Speculations" Have no fear Asherinka, Ms. Gabrielle has already properly chastised me for my edit. Don't ask me why, but I never really connected Fiona's child to Alistair before (again dont ask me how I missed this.) I was caught in the throes of a holy sh*t moment and thought that I simply had to share my insight with all of you. XD Oops --Arctistor23 (talk) 01:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Done. Thanks for informing! 16:11, February 29, 2012 (UTC) All blocked/deleted. Thanks once again! 23:40, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! 16:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks 22:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Another troll slain. 12:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Rights Hey, I know you've only been around for a few months, but with all the great work you've been doing I wondered if you'd be interested in having rollback rights? They'd allow you to revert vandalism instantaneously. If you're interested, drop me a line and I'll speak to D. or Tierrie . 16:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Character layout Hey, I've been wondering if there was anything you wanted to add on the character layout? I'll propose it soon on the forums. --'D.' (talk · ) 16:14, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Qunari prayers of the dead picture That picture that you uploaded... it seems kind of low quality in the article. Balitant (talk) 01:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :The image makes me think that Sten is half asleep. I was thinking that there may have been a way to improve upon it, but with what you've shown me that does not appear to be the case. Balitant (talk) 01:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Russian Dragon Age Wiki Приветствую. Случайно увидел ваш пост на сайте BioWare.ru в теме о Искателях. Нет ли желания помочь в развитии русской DA Wiki? Russ (talk) 17:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) The video I cannot find a video of Sten saying the word "ataashi". Sorry, I'm trying to provide the evidence and I ultimately come empty handed. As to the spelling, I think its two "a" and not one. But we cannot prove it without some confirmation. Balitant (talk) 04:33, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :You know what.... I spoke too soon. I remembered this channel from months back after literally a few minutes after I wrote my previous message. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gx4dzGSskP4&feature=relmfu shows the dialogue of Sten reacting to the High Dragon at 10:28. It does not solve the issue of spelling but its something. Balitant (talk) 04:52, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: Something in Sten's intonation tells me that "ataashi" is most definately NOT dragon. It seems far more likely to me that it could be the adjective "glorious," owing to Sten's awed tone and the remarkable resemblance between "ataashi" (unknown) and "ataash" (glory). --''--Isolationistmagi'' 05:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I think I agree with Isolationistmagi. Asherinka (talk) 18:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Alistair & Fiona Thank you for letting me know about the speculation about alistair's parentage. Purhaps putting 'It is unknown if this child is Alister' as a note in the appropriate entries will stop others making the same mistake. Origins Hey Ash. Did you edit the Origins trivia section earlier? If so, did you add the bit about percents (%) of playthroughs? It staggers me seeing how many people chose Humans, you'd think people would be more inclined to choose something other than their "Real-Life" species LOL. EzzyD (talk) 17:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Hi) Yes, I saw the info on BSN and added it. Well, I don't have sufficient data to make any judgments, but my husband, my brother and I played humans (2 mages and 1 rogue). So I'm not surprised :) Asherinka (talk) 17:34, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Message What do you want to tell me? Did I do something wrong, or offensive? :Err, who are you in the first place?) Asherinka (talk) 12:34, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hi I noticed that you released something related to the Fan-Pack, I never received a promo code but I have Bio Ware Points and would be willing to purchase this DLC, is that possible. Thanks -- (talk) 13:35, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm afraid I have no idea :) Asherinka (talk) 13:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler Tags I removed the tags because I can't see anything inside those tags and I thought they were obsolete. There used to be a link on those pages with spoilers that said something like "Spoiler alert - click here to read," but that link is gone now, so I have no way to read the content there without editing the page. Is there some other way to see the spoilers without editing the page? Cubears (talk) 17:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Codex Entries Привет. Прошу прощения, просто в разных статьях было по-разному, поэтому я не знал, как будет правильно. Значит, как подотдел в Notable Items. Постараюсь поаккуратнее здесь редактировать, спасибо) P.S. Надо бы зайти) - С уважением, Mahariel (ЛС) 21:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello Asherinka, how are you? I kind of missed you after you were gone with your trip. I hope you enjoyed it)) Viktoria Landers (talk) 20:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Search this Wiki broken? You have any idea what happened to the "search this Wiki" field? It used to be that when you started typing into it, suggestions would appear, and if you clicked one, it went directly there. Now there's nothing - you have to go through the search page every time you want to go to a different page through the search. I've tried refreshing multiple times, but no luck. Cubears (talk) 16:02, June 17, 2012 (UTC) OK, that allows me to click the magnifying glass and go directly to the thing searched for if I exactly match the title. However, it doesn't restore the suggestions feature that I used to get when typing the first few characters. Cubears (talk) 17:28, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Qamek Image No problem 15:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Asher, I've just realized that you had uploaded a qamek image before I did so. I'm using my version in the respective Qamek page as well. 10:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Project Aeducan Hey Asher! How are you doing? Are you nterested in participating in the Project Aeducan ? :) 11:19, December 16, 2012 (UTC)